Findings
Findings The first group member, Ricsi Guardado found out the following information: MYi transferred from Saint John’s Junior College and had to do the following classes: Intermediate Spanish, Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology, Business law and Computer Business Applications. SZii transferred from Corozal Community College and had to do the following classes: Computer Business Application, Introduction to Sociology, Research Methods, Belizean History, Intermediate Spanish, Introduction to Psychology and NRMP. LCiii transferred from Ecumenical and was charged Bachelor fee for some of the Associate classes taken. The second group member, Muhammad Shoman found out the following information: DWiv, KVv and SWvi are students who transferred from Saint John’s Junior College and the three of them had to do the following classes: Introduction to computer studies, Trigonometry, Intermediate Spanish, Calculus 1, Physics 1, Data Structures , Belizean History, and Calculus 2. The third group member, Amera Jones found out the following information: DCvii is enrolled in the Bachelors in Primary Education program and is currently taking Research Methods, Ethics, Introduction to Psychology, Fundamentals of Management and Spanish. JCviii is enrolled in the Bachelors in Primary Education program and is currently taking Research Methods and Fundamentals of Management. She has already taken Beginners Spanish. AJix is enrolled in the Bachelors in accounting program and is currently taking Business Communication and Computer Business Application. She has already taken Sociology and Research Methods. MYx is enrolled both programs Bachelors in Business Education and Accounting and has taken Research Methods, Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology, Teaching Methods, Business Ethics and Business Statistic 1. The fourth group member, Jorge Villanueva found out the following information: CPxi transferred from Corozal Community College and is enrolled in the Bachelor Program, Natural Resource Management. He has been charged at a Bachelor fee for the following courses: History, Ethics, Sociology, Psychology and Business Management. He had already taken History, but it wasn’t transferred. AGxii transferred from Wesley College and is enrolled in a Bachelors Degree in Business Management. She is charged at a Bachelor fee for the following courses: Psychology, Sociology, Introduction to Computer Studies and Small Business Management. She had already taken Ethics and Computer Studies, but it was not transferred. LLxiii transferred from Muffles College and is enrolled in a Bachelors Degree in Business Management. She is charged at a Bachelor fee for the following courses: Psychology, Sociology, Ethics, Business Statistic 1, Macro Economics, Research Methods, NRMP and Business Law. The fifth student, Johnnett Tillett found out the following information: FCxiv transferred from Independence Junior College and is doing her Bachelor’s Degree in Management. She was charged Bachelor rates for the Associate courses: Computer Business Application and Principles of Finance. KMxv transferred from Sacred Heart Junior College and is currently taking: Business Communication and Business Statistics. He has taken the following courses: Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology, Principles of Accounting 11, Principles of Economics (Micro), Principles of Finance, Fundamentals of Management and Business Ethics. He is currently on a scholarship for being engaged in sport activities. BPxvi transferred from Sacred Heart Junior College and had to do the following Courses: Business Law and Computer Business Applications. She was charged for these Associate classes at a Bachelors fee. Information was also gathered from other groups that had to do with this case study. EBxvii transferred from Muffles Junior College and had taken the following courses: Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology, Business Ethics, Business Statistics 1, Principles of Macroeconomics, Research Methods and Environmental Conservation and Development. This person is currently taking Business Law. RUxviii transferred from Saint John’s Junior College and has taken the following classes: Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology and Computer Business Applications. NZxix also transferred from Saint John’s Junior College and had to take Environmental Conservation and Development, Introduction to Psychology, Introduction to Sociology, Principles of Finance, Computer Business Applications and the Composing Process. She is currently taking Lower Intermediate Spanish. She was charged Bachelors fee all classes. SP20 transferred from Sacred Hearth Junior College and were required to take the following classes: Principle of accounting II, Business Ethics, Business Statistics I, Sociology, and Business Law. ---- *No Works Cited Page was needed as our case study was only to find all persons ‘who is a Bachelors student enrolled in an Associates level class – but is being charged at the Bachelors’ Rate’. Evidence such as invoices was not provided by students because their reports on their student portal only show their current invoices. Some of them didn’t want to provide us with it, while others said that they lost it or don’t have them handy. Our group created the following tables to show approximately the amount of money that students should be refunded and lists of the courses taken.